


You Ruined Me

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Set japanese GP, angst and no comfort, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: “You want to break up?” He could barely control the sob escaping from his throat. “Just like that?”Kimi wants a break from his and Sebastian's relationship.Sebastian feels like he's lost everything important in his life now.Set Japanese GP, 2018





	You Ruined Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hit a rough path lately.  
> Based on my current situation right now.

“I want a break.” Tears stung in Sebastian’s eyes. Somehow he knew this would happen.  
“You want to break up?” He could barely control the sob escaping from his throat. “Just like that?” Kimi went with a hand through his hair as he tried to fight back words he’d might regret.  
“Look, I need to work on myself first. Wrap my head around everything that’s happening and what’s going to happen. I can’t do this anymore Sebastian.” The German couldn’t care less about showing weakness at the moment. Kimi had come to him, to say sorry that the championship fight was most likely over. All of a sudden he switched the subject to him leaving Ferrari for Sauber and how it might change their relationship. Sebastian hurt enough bout the fact his boyfriend was leaving. This he didn’t need at all. He wasn’t going to hold back.   
“I’ve done everything for you from the day I met you! Why are you doing this to me when I’m at my lowest?” Sebastian tried to silence himself before he freaked out completely. “Five hours ago you said you loved me. Told me how much you care about me. Everything we were planning on doing, building a future together… Where did that go?” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse of the crying.  
“I don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve lost everything the past few weeks. The last thing that makes me happy, you want to talk away from me too.”  
Kimi looked at Sebastian. His face showed no emotion. “What do you want from me? I need some time to work everything out. I’m not in the right mindset for a serious relationship right now. I need time to work on myself. We’ll still keep contact. Still meet up and call. It’ll be the same. We’ll be good friends that love each other a lot.”  
Sebastian was pretty sure his heart broke on the spot. “Good friends?” He stuttered.  
Kimi glanced at his hands, unable to say something else.   
“I gave you everything I own. Supported you through everything. I defended you. Now this? Was it all one-sided? Or simply fake?”  
Kimi didn’t answer. Instead he got up before wrapping his arms around Sebastian.  
“Look, I need time.”  
“Go then.” Sebastian’s voice was cold. “I’ve cried enough about you. Just leave.”  
Kimi picked up his backpack, walking toward the door. He halted at the frame. As he glanced over his shoulder, he said: “I’m sorry.”  
“You ruined me. Just leave.” Sebastian heard the door fall close. Another sob escaped him. Sometimes he wished he’d never let Kimi into his heart. He should’ve known from the beginning this would only cost heartache. He fell to his knees, sobbing into the sleeves of the hoodie he now realized was Kimi’s. “I hate you.” It became a whispered mantra, confind to the walls of the motorhome. Sebastian could never truly hate Kimi. He’d always love him. At the moment he simply wished it wasn’t the case.


End file.
